


Two Wrongs

by leavethesky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavethesky/pseuds/leavethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith was just getting into the flow of the whole Brooklyn slayer thing when the call came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs

Faith was just getting into the flow of the whole Brooklyn slayer thing when the call came. Willow in her most official-sounding, adult, Watcher voice telling her she had to be in Athens in 18 hours. There was a ticket waiting for her at the airport and they were staying at the Hilton and she should pack for weather on the cool side because fall and winter in Athens were colder than she thought. Kind of like San Fransisco. You know the coldest winter I ever spent was summer in…

"Hold up, Red." Faith said and heard Willow literally gasping for breath on the other end of the line. "Take a breath." She waited for the redhead take a very deep breath and release it slowly, the familiar rhythm part of a relaxation technique basic to every slayer's training. "Where's B?"

"She's not avail…" she began, still in high Watcher voice. She even had a bit of a stuffy Giles accent, which made Faith smile. Then suddenly it was Willow again, sounding like a pissed-off teenage Scooby. "You know, not everything is about Buffy.You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just wondering what makes this so special that I have to drag ass halfway around the world when B's right next door in Italy," Faith said, throwing herself on to the saggy couch she'd paid two guys ten bucks to lug up to her apartment from the street. There was a long silence before Willow sighed loudly.

"Buffy's… on vacation," Willow said with great authority and Faith rolled her eyes. The Scoobies were the absolute worst liars on earth. Must be that whole goody-good thing. You'd think after trying to end the world and ending up in the Big Bad column for a week or so, the redhead would have picked up a few skills. Apparently not.

"B doesn't even know what a vacation is," Faith said and groped one-handed for a pack of cigarettes. "What the fuck is going on?"

Another loud sigh from Willow and Faith smiled. God, the Scoobies were easy to rile. And Watchers? Even easier. She lit up, taking a long drag.

"That's confidential," Willow said finally and Faith smiled.

"Well, that clears everything right up then," Faith said and rose from the couch to search for a soda in the fridge.

"So you'll do it?" Willow said and she sounded so hopeful Faith almost winced.

"Fuck no," Faith said and popped the top on the soda, drinking half the can in one long pull. "I'm good right here. Huge vamp population, lots of hotties, good eats." She picked up a carton of Chinese food and leapt on to the couch. "No fucking way I'm getting on a plane to go halfway round the world when there are, like, ten thousand other slayers you could call." Faith grabbed a bunch of noodles with her fingers and lowered them to her mouth. "Including your girlfriend."

Silence on the other end. Faith could practically see the anger and frustration on the redhead's face and was almost sorry not to witness it in person. Red was actually kind of cute when she was pissed.

"How's Robin?" Willow asked with too much fake cheer and Faith winced. She and Robin had lasted as long as it took everyone to get to L.A. on the schoolbus from hell. She'd warned him she didn't do long-term. And Willow knew that they'd broken up. And Faith knew that she knew.

"Message received, Red," Faith mumbled around a piece of shrimp. "Damn. I forget you play dirty." She hadn't meant to hurt Robin or anyone. It was just the way she was. Plus, he just wasn't it. He couldn't compete with slaying or adoring young slayers. Faith could tell from the smug silence on the other end of the phone that Willow thought she'd won. "I'm still not going to Greece."

There was a loud muffled scraping and clunking as Willow either dropped or threw the phone, followed by cursing and finally that sickly sweet voice again.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure any other inexperienced, fifteen year-old slayer could handle this as well as you could," Willow said finally, feigning detachment and Faith rolled her eyes again. It was so transparent, but it still stung a little. "It's not like you're the only slayer we can call anymore. I'll just call up Giles and see if there's anyone in Athens who can show up to stop an apocalypse. No big." Okay, that stung a lot.

Faith tried not to growl, but couldn't seem to help it. "Nice try, but it's not gonna work, Red."

"What?" Willow said, her voice dripping sincerity and innocence. "You saving the world?" Faith could almost see those wide, earnest, green eyes. Definitely playing dirty.

"Fine. I'd better get at least a five star hotel in Santorini for a week at least after the big show."

Willow's smile projected right through the phone. "I was thinking more along the lines of Lesbos."

Faith grinned. "4 days Santorini, 3 Lesbos. You, me and all the hot babes Greece has to offer."

"4 days Lesbos and you're on, Wingman," Willow said and Faith's smile widened. The girl had some definite spunk. She had to give her that.

"I'm nobody's Wingman, Red," Faith growled and Willow actually laughed.

"You poor slayers think just because you're all big with the pointy sticks that you're the best at everything," Willow shot back.

"Hey, don't knock the pointy sticks," Faith said and Willow laughed even louder.

"I prefer the non-pointy sticks. So I'll see you in Athens?" Willow said as much as asked and Faith rolled her eyes at herself. She'd just fallen for the Scooby trap – as stupid and transparent as it was.

"Not if I see you first," she said and hung up the phone.

#

Faith decided she liked Athens. She'd picked up a travel guide and checked out the city online and the general consensus seemed to be that Athens was a shithole you had to pass through on your way to something prettier. Cleaner. When Faith noticed the dark-clad, hot guards walking around the Athens Airport with machine guns, she decided she liked Athens just fine. And it only got better. She had to share a cab with three locals who all smoked and cursed their way through the drive into town. Faith didn't know Greek, but she knew the universal sound of someone cursing. It was music to her ears.

When they passed the Hilton, Faith yelled over the still-cursing locals, who didn't even slow down. She was pretty sure there was only one Hilton in Athens and she'd been warned about local cab drivers taking tourists 'for a ride'. The taxi driver gave her an inscrutable look and began rambling in Greek. It wasn't until she heard the word 'Kakistos' that she started to almost worry. That plus the fact that the taxi had suddenly gotten very quiet.

Until it exploded in movement and sound as everyone in the cab tried to touch her at once.

"What the fuck?" Faith yelled, bringing her fists up to get very physical. Her fellow passengers put their hands up in surrender and Faith realized that they were all smiling at her.

"You slay Kakistos," the guy next to her said in heavily accented English. Faith tried not to scowl at the memory of the ancient vampire that had killed her Watcher and almost herself. After a few moments she nodded cautiously and they all exploded in sound again as they all tried to touch her at once, smiling and laughing.

They pulled over at an ancient-looking building on a bustling street and before Faith could even complain, they pushed and prodded her into a busy bar that exploded again in sound when they entered. A drink and a shot of something that looked like milky water were shoved in front of her and Faith finally lost her cool.

"Okay, somebody explain what the fuck's going on now," she said in her most intimidating voice, her posture immediately going into a fighting stance. Everyone around her backed away slightly. Finally an older woman with gray hair came forward.

"You are Faith, the Slayer?" she asked and Faith just nodded. They all smiled again and the old woman began a story of Kakistos' centuries-long reign of terror in Athens. As she told the story, others would stop by to embellish, to add another shot of ouzo to Faith's growing collection or just to touch her. It turned out that most of the people in the room had lost loved ones to Kakistos. They told stories of his bloodfeasts and insisted that she keep downing the nasty shots of licorice liquor. By the third shot, it didn't taste quite so awful. By the fifth, Faith began the long story of her Watcher's death and, ultimately, how she'd staked Kakistos. The crowd cheered and food appeared, which Faith immediately began to devour. By the time she'd finished eating, a new group had arrived and she was cajoled into telling the story again and downing another two shots.

When Willow found her, Faith was on her seventh retelling and her tenth shot. She was past caring whether she ever got to her hotel and had decided to relocate permanently to Athens. She felt great, closer to these people than her so-called friends. Everything was perfect until she reached the part in the story about her Watcher, Nicole. Maybe it was the alcohol or the affectionate company, but Faith found herself thinking about her first Watcher – really thinking about her -- for the first time since her murder. Faith realized she couldn't ever remember Nicole's last name anymore and she'd cared more for the stuffy young Brit than she'd ever cared about anyone. Nicole had been the only adult, the only person ever to treat Faith as if she was worth something, as if she was special.

Faith didn't realize she'd stopped speaking until the silence got too loud. Everyone was watching her as her eyes filled with tears for her dead Watcher. Normally, this would have pissed her off and Faith would have had to hit someone, but not tonight. The people around her seemed to understand. Several of them were crying with her. She raised her shot glass, "To my Watcher, Nicole, and to everyone else that bloodsucker killed."

There was a moment of silence before everyone in the bar raised their own shot glasses and drinks, tears spilling down the cheeks of many. They all drank in silence until a familiar voice said loudly, "To Faith, the vampire slayer!" The bar burst into yells and applause again as strangers, still crying, drank to Faith before finally surging forward to touch the dark slayer. Faith scowled at Willow, half expecting a snotty smirk, but the redhead's smile seemed genuine as she raised her own glass to Faith and took a long drink. As the crowd of strangers hugged, kissed, and patted the usually distant slayer, she wiped her eyes and tried to regain some of her usual bravado. After all, she couldn't let some Scooby see her crying. She'd never hear the end of it.

Before she could start her story again, the bar broke into song, another shot was pushed into her hand and a wet kiss landed on her cheek courtesy of her taxi driver.   
He slipped her a card with a number on it and mumbled something about driving her anywhere anytime. She smiled and downed the shot and felt a familiar presence beside her.

"You know, they're singing about you," Willow said, her breath warm and sweet against Faith's ear. Faith noticed a couple of girls nearby talking to each other in hushed tones, not singing with the others and stealing looks at her. They were both small. The local slayers.

"No shit?" Faith said, wiping her mouth and taking a drink of water to buy a little time. She hadn't seen the redhead since L.A. and it had always been a little awkward between them. At least Willow's hair was back to red (the white hair had been kind of creepy), back to the familiar Willow, Faith still wasn't sure about. Tearing her eyes away from the two junior slayers (one there to hero worship, the other all attitude), Faith really looked at Willow for the first time. And was surprised to find that she liked what she saw. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe little Willow had finally grown all up, but standing next to Faith was a hot redhead in tight, dark pants and a dark top that looked painted on. Faith downed another shot to keep her mouth from making a statement she'd surely regret later. It was probably just the alcohol. Willow would be back to looking like a geek tomorrow morning. Faith downed another shot and turned her attention to the hot junior slayer and that was the last thing she remembered as the ouzo finally got the best of her.

#

"Morning!" Willow's bright and cheery voice cut through the terrible, licorice-tasting pain in her head like a sword.

"Fuck!" Faith groaned and rolled over away from the noise and all of the annoying bright sunlight.

"It's a little early for that and, no offense, but you're definitely not looking your best," Willow said and Faith felt the bed dip as the witch sat on the edge. "But I do have coffee. And some unidentifiable Greek pastries your friends dropped off this morning."

"Coffee?" Faith rolled back over groaning again at the terrible brightness and Willow handed her a cup of something that looked like mud. Faith immediately took a huge swallow and another, not caring that it was scalding hot. It didn't taste anything like the coffee she'd had the morning before in NYC, but it was strong, creamy and sweet and she could practically smell the caffeine. "What is this?" she finally croaked before finishing the last and reaching to pour herself another cup.

"Greek coffee," Willow replied with a wince. "Apparently, it's what's left after regular coffee boils down to sludge." Willow held up her own cup and scowled. "Or the blood of a hork demon. I haven't decided yet."

"S'good," Faith said and tried to pour the cream, but missed. "Damn." Willow took both away from her and began to create Faith's perfect cup of coffee without asking. Faith stared at her for a moment and the redhead shrugged.

"Eidetic memory. It has its rare uses," she said and took a sip of her own coffee, wincing again and setting it on the tray.

"So what's the plan," Faith asked before tearing into one of the pastries and downing more coffee. Willow gave her a pointed look and Faith looked at her food. "What? Do I have food on my face?"

"No. But you might want to consider clothes at some point," Willow said and blushed. It was incredibly cute, Faith thought and then scowled at herself. Willow wasn't cute. Willow was a super-witch capable of frying Faith to a crisp with a few words. And Willow never liked Faith much. So what was she doing in Faith's room?

"It's not like it's something you've never seen before. I thought you were an expert on girl junk at this point," Faith growled back, taking another swig of coffee. "And what the fuck are you doing in my room anyway?"

"This?" Willow swept her arms around dramatically. "For your information is my room. Your room is down the hall and currently unoccupied. You wanted to sleep in my room for some reason and everyone was too scared to argue with you even though they had to carry you up here," the redhead stood and walked to the door. "Your clothes are in your bag at the foot of the bed and I know it may come as a shock to your het sensibilities, but all girl junk is not created equal. I thought you might want to leave a little mystery between us." So little Willow thought she was all grown up and ready to run with the big dogs.

Faith sat and stared at the still-smirking redhead, then let a wicked smile creep onto her face. She stretched, a long, full-body stretch complete with moan, allowing the sheet to fall to her thighs. "So, just how equal am I?" Faith asked and Willow, predictably, blushed before shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest. Faith worried for a moment that she'd gone too far, that the old, judgmental Willow would face her from the doorway with insults and probably the words 'slut' and 'skank' involved.

"The, um, uh… we're leaving in an hour. So…yeah," Willow stammered and turned, shutting the door behind her. Faith chuckled and returned to her coffee, the sheet still pooled around her thighs. She still had no idea what she was up against, but things were looking pretty good so far. If she could stop flirting with Willow. Because getting some and getting gone with a Scooby was still not good for anyone's health. Even though the redhead and Buffy lived in separate countries, the blonde slayer would probably make a special trip just to kick Faith's ass. Things were good between them, but not that good. Whatever. She'd heard about how hot Greek guys were and there was always that local slayer. Maybe she'd get lucky tonight.

#

As their van made yet another terrifying turn, Faith growled and tried not to look over the side at what would be a nauseatingly long drop down. She hated letting anyone else take control and she was letting some local drive them at breakneck speed on treacherous mountain roads. If this went on much longer, she might have to kill him. Or at least hurt him a little.

So far, Willow had distracted her with info about their 'mission'. Apparently they were here to make sure some chick survived to become the new Oracle of Delphi, whatever that meant. The only Oracle Faith knew was Barbara in the Birds of Prey comics, which (surprisingly) Willow didn't make fun of her for. The redhead explained the non-comic history and Faith nodded in all the right places. Some of it was interesting (a girl having visions and telling kings how to rule was kinda cool), but most of it was Willow chattering about things Faith wasn't really interested in. Or maybe it was that Faith was more interested in Willow. She couldn't help checking the redhead out. Again. It was getting ridiculous. She needed to get laid soon or she was going to make another Robin-sized mistake only bigger. Willow's t-shirt was awfully tight. In all the right places.

Fuck.

"So how do we find this chick? The Oracle?" Faith asked, interrupting something about natural gas vents as possible hallucinogenics or something. Definitely something to look into later. Willow looked confused for a moment then nervous.

"Ah, well, according to the prophecy, she's going to find us," Willow said and looked out the window.

"Prophecy?" Faith growled. "You didn't say anything about a fucking prophecy, Red. I thought this was just your usual save-the-girl, save-the-world kinda mission.You know I hate that prophecy shit!"

"Which is why I couldn't tell you. Buffy and Giles said you definitely wouldn't come to Greece if you knew," Willow said and Faith lunged forward until a terrified Willow was backed against the window nose-to-nose with a furious Faith.

"Start spilling. Now," Faith said and Willow swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Willow asked but didn't move away. "Because, believe me, not knowing is much better most of the time."

"Why? Am I gonna die or something?" Faith asked and realized that she could feel Willow's breath on her lips. Damn. This was so not a good idea.

"Does it matter?" Willow asked, her eyes on Faith's mouth. "How many times have we beat the prophecies?" Faith backed up slightly and watched as Willow nervously licked her lips. "Believe me, I'm not exactly psyched about this assignment either," she mumbled and Faith leaned back in her seat, trying to relax. She really needed to get laid. There had better be a bar where they're going. A bar with lots of hot guys. She stole a glance at Willow. Or chicks. Whatever.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you," Willow said, her voice soft and much more like the young Willow, Faith remembered meeting years ago. "I didn't want to keep things from you, they just…"

"Whatever," Faith interrupted. "You're right. I don't want to know." Knowing about prophecies felt like having a Watcher nagging over you shoulder telling you what to do. You wanted to do the opposite just to fuck with them even when it might mean ending the world. She felt the van jerk and gritted her teeth, then leapt over the back of the seat in one easy motion to lie down on the long seat in the back. "But it should've been my choice," she said and Willow nodded. They rode in uncomfortable silence the rest of the way.

#

The little town they ended up in was nothing like the pictures of Greece Faith had seen. There was no beach. It was dark and snowing and it was pretty obvious there was nothing to do except go to the pile of rocks the tourists lined up to see, which was like four million and ninth on Faith's lifelong list of things to do. And no nightlife at all. Perfect. The hotel clerk said there was a taverna down the street that would probably be open, so Faith headed in that direction hoping, at the very least, to get some food. She wasn't surprised when Willow followed her, but she didn't wait for her. She was still pissed and wanted to make sure the redhead understood that. She wasn't some fifteen year-old slayer with no brain and barely any skills. She was the fucking Slayer. Back when there was only one. Or two.

She sat at a table near the back of the surprisingly crowded restaurant and placed her order. She was hoping for an attractive waiter at least, but this guy was balding and overweight with a pornstache. Faith sighed at her luck. She was never going to get laid.

Someone stood over the table and cleared their throat. Faith knew who it was without looking, but she felt like making the witch squirm.

"I, uh…Is it okay if I sit here or am I gonna cramp your style?" Willow asked in that nervous voice that made Faith feel like a jerk for causing it.

"It's physically impossible to cramp my style," Faith said, deciding to play it casual and hoping Willow would do the same. She really wasn't in the mood for touch-feely chats right now. Thankfully, the redhead didn't seem to be looking for conversation either. Their waiter this time was a hot brunette who flirted mercilessly with a suddenly shy Willow. Just Faith's luck. The only looker in within a hundred kilometers only had eyes for Red.

"Are you sure about that?" the hottie asked Red about her order. "You look more like …" Faith zoned out as the gorgeous waitron proceeded to tell Red and then (like an afterthought) Faith what they would like best on the menu. Faith just grunted her approval and started on her drink, watching the door for anything of interest.

"It's the red hair," Willow offered with a shrug. "People think it's exotic or something."

"Yeah, it's not that you're hot or anything," Faith grumbled and immediately felt like smacking herself. "Anyway, how do we find this chick and get this over with?" She said more than asked, looking everywhere but at Willow.

"Uh, I told you. She's supposed to appear to…um, us," Willow offered weakly and Faith could tell that she'd almost quoted the prophecy.

"And who is 'us' exactly, prophecy girl?" Faith growled. Willow looked nervous for a few long seconds then seemed to settle something with herself. The redhead squared her shoulders and met Faith's eyes without any hint of fear.

"The Dark Slayer and the Dark Witch," Willow said with total confidence. Faith just stared at her, waiting for the redhead to mumble again or shrug it off. But she didn't. This was the confident Willow that Faith remembered from their battles with the First.

"So do two wrongs actually equal a right this time or are we going to end the world finally?" Faith asked. "'Cause I need to adjust my wardrobe if I'm the Big Bad." The slayer was surprised when Willow confidently appraised her wardrobe, eying her from foot to head.

"I think your wardrobe is perfect. You know, if you're going for 'I'm the hot-as-hell Slayer who's going to save the world' message," Willow said with a slow, sexy smile and Faith felt herself smile in return. Of course, the waitron chose that moment to return with their orders.

"You try," she said with a thick Greek accent and crossed her arms, waiting for them both to follow her orders and taste the dishes. Faith crossed her arms and stared her down, but it was clear they weren't going to get any privacy until they tried the food. With a grumble, she picked up her fork and tried it. It was amazing. Faith hated being predictable, but she had to admit the girl was right.

"Wow! This is great!" Willow said around a mouthful of food and Faith grumbled in agreement. Gorgeous waitron just smiled a smug smile before reaching out to clean a spot of sauce from Willow's lip.

"I told you," the waitron said with a wink and Willow just stared at her with her mouth still slightly open. Faith wanted to throw up. Or pound the girl. The waitron winked at Willow and started to turn away, but paused. "Oh," she said and turned back to stare at Willow. It was a totally different kind of stare and Faith felt her slayer senses go into overdrive. "You're going to…"

Whatever else she was going to say was lost as the door to the restaurant slammed open and four guys who looked like a casting agent's idea of 'evil, brawny minions' came through and immediately began throwing tourists around. Faith began to reach for her stake, but thought better of it and grabbed the hilt of her knife instead. These weren't vampires. She looked to Willow only to find that the witch was still staring at the waitron. Maybe Faith wasn't the only one who really needed to get laid.

"Red," Faith whispered and Willow slowly pulled her eyes away from the waitron. "What's the plan?" Another man entered the room, tall and tan with dark, curly hair. Most of the patrons who weren't lying on the floor, were running for the exits. Faith knew she had to do something. They were going to kill everyone in the room if she didn't.

"I," the redhead began then stopped, deep in thought. Willow finally turned to look at the big guy, before looking back at the waitron. Then the big gorgeous guy pointed at Faith and began to chant.

"Red!" Faith yelled and that seemed to snap Willow out of it. A dark blast of something flew from his fingertips smacking Faith full in the chest, sending her flying back at least ten meters taking chairs and a table with her. That stung. Still rubbing her chest, Faith regained her feet to find Willow between her and the fabulous five. Strangely, the redhead was holding the waitron behind her protectively. Great. Faith's struck out with pretty much everything in Greece, but Willow'd apparently found her soulmate. Perfect.

The four big guys moved toward them and Willow said calmly, "Faith, you take the muscle, I've got Mr. Magic."

Willow began to chant and Faith felt every hair on her body stand up. Mr. Magic was going to be one sorry motherfucker in about ten seconds, she thought with a smile, throwing herself at the closest minion. He was all size and no brains. She took him out with a nasty blow to the knee, wincing as bone and tendon cracked under her foot and he screamed. A quick elbow to minion number two's nose and he was down and out. Number three was heading for Willow, who was now halfway across the restaurant. She wanted to kill him, but decided crippling was probably the best idea at this point. Faith flipped the knife over in her hand and sent it into his thigh. He went down heavily and that left just one. Faith half-expected the final minion to run out, but he stood before her smiling and cracking his knuckles.

Well, if she couldn't get laid, a good brawl would take the edge off. For a while. There was a sudden explosion as Willow and Mr. Magic exchanged spells, or magical bullets, or whatever the hell they were. They were both still standing, which was half of a good thing, so Faith decided to trust Willow to take care of Mr. Magic and focused on shit-for-brains.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you and your little friend after I get done beating the shit out of you," he said with a sadistic grin and Faith just shook her head. This was what sucked about being the slayer. Her opponents were almost always the mouth-breathing muscle.

Faith opened her mouth to fire back an angry retort then decide against it as another wave of magic energy exploded nearby. The waitron was screaming now and Faith hoped she didn't distract Willow too much and land them all a demon dimension or something. A roundhouse kick knocked minion back a few feet and bloodied his nose, but he just smiled. So it was going to be that kind of fight. They exchanged blows and blocks until Faith finally got sick of pounding on the guy and locked his arm to bring him to his knees.

"I wouldn't fuck you with your girlfriend's dick," Faith growled and shifted to break his arm. As the bone snapped and he began to scream, she collapsed in a heap, her arms suddenly empty.

He was gone. Along with Mr. Magic and the rest of his minions. The restaurant was a disaster. Willow was standing with her arm around the waitron, who was crying on her shoulder. Faith wished that didn't make her as jealous as it did, but she was too tired to yell at herself. Instead she jumped to her feet, suddenly worried that Mr. Magic had actually managed to hurt superwitch.

"You okay, Red," she asked and Willow looked up with a smile. She actually looked happy to see Faith, which was a minor miracle.

"I'm good," Willow said, her eyes still dark with magic. It should have scared Faith (it would've scared any sane person), but it didn't. Faith reached out and gently wiped away the blood trailing from the redhead's nose.

"What the fuck was that? We haven't even found the Oracle yet. Why bother with us," Faith said and frowned at herself for sounding so whiny.

"Uh, actually…" Willow said and looked pointedly at the terrified waitron still clinging to her.

"You're kidding me," Faith said and Willow just shrugged apologetically. "It's never this easy."

Willow looked around the devastated restaurant at the patrons who were slowly rising with groans of pain. "You call this easy?"

"Well, you know, on a scale of Big Bads…" Faith trailed off and Willow looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

 

#

The big battle the next day at the temple turned out to be kind of a let down. Basically Faith kicking the shit out of a bunch of guys who'd watched too much Xena. Willow said their costumes were authentic, but Faith thought they looked ridiculous. She could barely stop laughing long enough to fight.

The Oracle hadn't been exactly thrilled at her new calling. She'd apparently been planning to go to medical school or something and standing around in an old pile of rocks, hallucinating wasn't her life's dream. Whatever. Killing vampires with pointy wooden sticks hadn't exactly been Faith's dream either. It didn't help Faith's opinion of the Oracle that she relentlessly hit on Willow even as the obviously drained and exhausted witch cast protection spells over the temple and the Oracle herself.

Willow tried to make a clean escape, but the Oracle insisted on a hug and kiss from an obviously mortified redhead.

"You will come back to me," she said authoritatively and Faith was beginning to get that the whole Oracle gig was 85% sounding like you knew what the fuck you were talking about and 15% looking fuckable yet unattainable. Virginity was part of the contract after all. She decided that if the chick tried to grope Willow, she was going to pound the hell out of her, Oracle or not.

"Slayer. A word," the Oracle said and Faith paused, trying to decide whether to just flip her off and leave or actually throw down with her. A pleading look from Willow made her sigh and turn to the Oracle wondering how she ever thought the girl was hot.

"Aren't you supposed to be in robes or something?" Faith drawled as she walked toward the woman. "You don't really think anyone's going to take you seriously when you're wearing that fugly uniform," Faith laughed at her own joke, but the Oracle didn't. Tough crowd.

The Oracle leaned in and Faith had to fight the urge to step back. "Sometimes two wrongs do make a right," was all the woman said before frowning deeply in disgust and turning away. What the fuck did that mean? This was exactly why Faith hated prophecies. They were like a bad joke you didn't get until it was way too late.

#

Willow and Faith went back to the hotel to change and recharge and Faith wondered if they were really going to Lesbos and Santorini or if that had just been Red telling her what she wanted to hear so she'd come to Greece. Besides, Willow looked pretty wiped. Actually, she looked like hell, like she needed three straight days of sleep. And she wasn't looking at Faith at all, just sitting there staring out the window. Yeah, Faith knew how this scene went, line for line. And they hadn't even slept together. She decided to save Willow the trouble and save what little dignity she had left.

"Look Red. About the beach. I'm probably just going to head back…" the rest of her speech was cut off as the redhead's mouth descended on hers. Faith wasn't sure what she was expecting kissing Willow to be like, but this wasn't it. This wasn't tentative or shy or awkward. It wasn't drunken and sloppy. This was the kiss of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. And how to drive Faith absolutely crazy with need. Or maybe she was just that horny. She definitely thought making out with Willow would involve more talking, but so far the redhead had been completely focused. Which was just fine with Faith who groaned as Willow licked that spot behind her ear as they both gasped for breath. Faith started to ask what they were doing, but Willow kissed her again and she decided she'd never been much for talking anyway. Talking usually screwed things up in her experience. Besides, Willow definitely had better things to do with her mouth. Damn!

Willow's kisses were wet and deep and sweet with the faintest metallic tinge of residual magic that was driving Faith to grind herself shamelessly against her thigh. They frantically stripped off each others' clothes and Faith was ecstatic to discover that Willow tasted that good all over. Whether it was still the magic or just the redhead, it was all just so damn good. And hot. It was fucking electric.

And goddamn that oracle but it was also exactly fucking right.


End file.
